1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper tray of a printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper tray having two pick arms.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of information products, various information products are developed, and the information products have a general trend of diversity. However, regarding image display methods of a computer, displays and printers are mainly used as image output devices. Wherein, the printers can be approximately categorized into three types of point matrix printers, inkjet printers and laser printers. Taking the laser printer as an example, it has advantages of high printing quality, fast printing speed, and low average cost of consumables, etc., so that the laser printer is one of the popular printers in the market.
However, during a paper picking process of the printer, a phenomenon of paper skew or paper jam is occurred due to a mechanical structure of the printer and differences of paper properties. To correct the problem of paper skew, a paper feeding device of the printer may perform actions to adjust the paper, by which the paper is repeatedly slid to adjust a position thereof or a mechanical structure is used to mitigate the problem of paper skew or paper jam.
A paper tray of the printer generally has a pick roller to assist the paper picking, so that the paper can be smoothly fed to the printer for printing. Generally, the paper tray only has one set of the pick roller, and the pick roller is fixed in a specific position in the paper tray, so that it cannot be adjusted according to a size or a position of the paper. When a paper or a printing medium of a great size is used, since the position of the pick roller is not located in the middle of the paper, the problem of paper skew is probably occurred.